Honor Thy Father
Honor Thy Father is the 4th track on Dream Theater's seventh studio album, Train of Thought, and is one of their heaviest songs in their discography. The instrumental section features samples from a variety of different films, most prominently Magnolia. The song notably includes coarse language in the samples and in the last chorus, owing to the Parental Warning sticker on the cover of the album. Personnel *Mike Portnoy - Drums, backing vocals, co-producer, lyrics *John Petrucci - Guitar, backing vocals, co-producer *John Myung - Bass *James LaBrie - Vocals *Jordan Rudess - Keyboards Lyrics We're taught unconditional love That blood is thicker than water That a parent's world would revolve Always around their son or their daughter You pretended I was your own And even believed that you loved me But were always threatened by some Invisible blood line that only you could see You took advantage of an outreached hand And twisted it to meet your every need "Gimme time to re-charge my batteries, I'll see her when she's older and I'll bounce her on my knee'' Well listen to me you ungrateful fool Here comes a dose of reality You'll go to your grave a sad and lonely man The door is now closed on your pathetic little plan On and on and on and on it goes It's so easy to run away with Nothing in tow How can you ever sleep a wink at night Pretending that everything is alright, And have the nerve to blame this mess on me? Never in my life have I seen someone So ignorant to the damage he has done You're the rotted root in the family tree I tried your 4 bill therapy I tried to make amends But nothing could lure you out of your selfish shell again Expecting everyone To bow and kiss your feet Don't you see respect is not a one way street Blaming everyone For all that you've done wrong I'll get my peace of mind when you hear this song On and on and on and on it goes And with every passing day true Colors show How can you ever sleep a wink at night Pretending that everything is alright, And have the balls to blame this mess on me? Never in my life have I seen someone Oblivious to the damage he has done You're the rotted root in the family tree Watch where you walk Don't you dare cross the crooked step Watch the way you talk Don't cross the crooked step {Breakdown} is a regret... that you make" still connected." is a regret that you make-" want my family back." there's something you take." can't have it. I'm sorry for you, but it's too late…" like this… You don't make" you see anything except in terms of how it affects you?" make some... And they'll get to you" don't love anybody." gave you money, I gave you a car, I took you in-" not OK, son" don't that mean something?" little…" I admire people too much?" You should do better" disappoints you…" damn regrets!" deserve to die alone for what you've done!!" DAMN REGRETS!" deny it" cocksucker, I know you can hear me." deny it" want you to know I hate your fucking guts." biggest regret in my life" wish you'd fucking die." let my love go" your blood… I'm your family." that you?" not my family, not anymore." fucking regrets!" your own flesh and blood renounces you..." did I do?" have no choice but to renounce them." DID I DO?!" On and on and on and on it goes Chauvinistic, heartless, selfish Cold How can you ever sleep a wink at night Pretending that everything is alright, And have the balls to blame this shit on me? Never in my life have I seen someone So fucking blind to the damage he has done You're the rotted root in the family tree Analysis The lyrics are about Mike Portnoy's stepfather, as he clarified in an IRC chat. The transcript follows. :: Portnoy Let me clear this up right now.... :: Portnoy It is NOT directed at my father, Howard Portnoy...we have a GREAT relationship and I love him dearly... :: Portnoy It is aimed directly at somebody else in my immediate family.... :: Portnoy If you take the key word from the title as well as the key word from the bridge (Crooked _____), you can figure out who it was written for... :: Portnoy I've never been good at writing love songs, so i decided to write a HATE song!!!! Tone This is one of Dream Theater's heaviest songs, in C standard tuning like much of the album. The instrumental section remains heavy while being very progressive, changing time signatures constantly. Notably, it contains a keyboard solo, but the guitar solo is much shorter than the keyboard solo. Appearances *Train of Thought - Original recorded version *Score (bonus disc) - Live version *A Sort of Homecoming - Live version Category:Songs Category:Train of Thought era